bitter sweet
by BrookeSCW
Summary: This is basically Roxy finging out about Syed and Christian, it may also be the big reveal, but I am not sure yet. R
1. Chapter 1

'Please Christian!' begged Amira

'No' Christian replied calmly,

'Why?' she questioned

'Because like I said before, it is my first night off in ages and I want to spend it with Will'

'Will?' she question again.

'Yes you know my new boyfriend'

'Oh' replied Amira with a smile spending across her face,

Christian knew that smile all to well; she used on Syed all the time, especially when she wanted something, 'What is it?' he sighed.

'Well since none of us have met this 'Will' yet, why don't you invite him to our little meal thing?'

'No!'

'Please!' Amira was now adding her best puppy dog eyes.

'What is with all this begging?' it was Roxy joining Christian on his break.

'Nothing!' Christian insisted, but Amira buts in,

'Well I am trying to convince Christian to have a little movie night thing and invite his new boyfriend'

'Sound like a great idea! Can I come too?' Roxy pleaded

At that moment Syed came into the pub and saw Amira and Roxy talking to Christian, oh great he thought he was going to have to talk to Christian, he couldn't bear to look into those sea green eyes and not kiss him. As he approached, he was that Christian was distressed. And as he got even closer he heard Christian saying NO very loudly. 'What is going on?'

'Ah Syed, you can back us up on his' said Amira

'Yes he can' agreed Roxy.

'With, what?' he asked again.

'We are trying to get Christian to have a meal/ dinning party thing!' answered Amira

'And why do you need my help?'

'Cause he keeps saying no and he got a new boyfriend, which we just have to meet'

Syed could the distressed look that was deepening on Christian's face, Syed didn't know whether it was because Christian really didn't want to do this, or the fact that he didn't get the chance to tell Syed himself about the new boyfriend. 'Well' started Syed finally 'if Christian doesn't want to do it, than you can't make him.' A look of thankfulness appeared on Christian's face, but it was short lived.

'Well' started Roxy 'You might not be able to force him but I can, Christian I am your best mate and your boss, so if you don't do this then I will sack you'

'WHAT!' shouted Christian, some o the other punters turned their head in their direction. 'That is blackmail' he stated.

'What are you going to do about it' a cheeky smile appeared on Roxy's face.

'When is it?' asked Syed

'Tomorrow' replied Amira

'Oh I can't do tomorrow I have got to work' Syed hoped this would make it easier for Christian, but it didn't.

'No you haven't, I asked Jane if you were working tomorrow and you weren't, so there' retorted Amira

'Christian?' enquired Roxy

'Do I have I choice?'

'No' replied Roxy and Amira in unison. Christian and Syed looked at each other, and they both knew tomorrow night was going to be a long one.


	2. Chapter 2

7 o'clock the next day, Christian was finishing the dinner, when someone knocked at the door. They are early he thought to him self. He went over to the door and buzzed them in. It was Will, now Will isn't actually Christian's boyfriend; he just said that in hope that it would make Amira and Roxy to leave him alone.

Will was good looking to a certain extent; he had soft blue eyes and blonde hair that shaped his face perfectly. He was a bit shorter than Christian but not by much. Well he was better looking than the last one, meaning Leyton. Christian shuddered at the thought of him.

'Hi'

'hello' replied Will

'Sorry about this, it really wasn't my idea, but Roxy and Amira can be very persuasive. Plus Roxy threaten to sack me if I didn't'

'It is okay' he reassured Christian, 'and I can't wait to meet your friends, and get all the Goss on you! To see what I don't see' he laughed and so did Christian, one of the main things about Will that Christian liked was that he was totally relaxed. Christian felt Will's hand stroke his hand over his cheek, pulled Christian's head towards his and kissed him gently on the lips. Christian pushed him away. 'Will! I like you as a friend, not like that.' The buzzer went. Christian sighed with relief. 'I'll go and get that go and relax on the sofa. And lets not speak of it again' Will did as he was told and went to relax on the sofa. When Christian answered the door, he was surprised to see Syed on his own. 'Syed! Where's Amira?' he questioned.

'Oh she be along in a minute, she is just finishing up her make up'

'Ahh that explains it, Syed this is Will' he said as he pointed to Will who was sat on the sofa, looking threw a magazines. When Will heard his name being mentioned, lifted up his head and gave a little wave. Syed gave a little wave back. 'Right, Syed why do you go and join Will and get to know each other, I just need to finish up in the kitchen.'

The flat was silent for the next five minutes, apart from the noises of Christian in the kitchen. Christian had just finished in the kitchen when there was another buzz at the door. Again Christian let them in. This time it was Roxy and Amira.

'Hiya babe' greeted Roxy 'I have brought a bottle of the Vic finest.' Christian gave her a questioned look. 'Okay second finest' Roxy and Christian both laughed, and gave each other a little hug. Roxy went and joined Syed and Will. Christian turned to Amira 'So, finished with the make up then?' he grinned.

'Well, one must look ones best. Anyway I want to meet this new boyfriend!'

'Okay, let's get this sorted out, Will isn't my boyfriend. He just a friend. Okay?' everyone nodded. Syed was secretly relived. 'Okay then. This is Will and Will this is Roxy the queen of the Vic and everywhere else, well that is what she thinks' Roxy slapped him playfully 'This Amira the reigning Queen of Masala Queen'

'Err says you!' she said mockingly, Christian laughed.

'Don't let my mum hear you say that she would go mad' advised Syed Everyone laughed, accepted Will who was a bit confused.

'I can handle your mum'

At that moment the there was a loud buzzing sound. 'What's that?' they all asked.

'The cooker, dinner is ready' replied Christian.

The evening went well, they chatted about the news and general hearsay of Walford. Towards the end of the evening everyone had collapsed on the sofa. And slowly one by one the fell asleep on the sofa, and only Christian and Will were awake. 'Wow' exclaim Will quietly 'everyone is asleep'. Christian chuckled quietly. 'I better be going' said Will. Christian nodded as they walked over to door. 'Thanks for a great night'

'no problem' answered Christian.

The door closed quietly. Christian picked up a rug and covered the sleeping angels with and whispered goodnight, and went to bed.

***

Syed woke up in a cold sweat, he gathered his surrounding. Christian's flat! He thought to himself what had he done; he felt something pushing against his arm. He turn his head expecting to see Christian's face, he was shocked to see Amira. It was only then he noticed that he was on the sofa, with Amira and Roxy lending on the other side. He looked over to the bed and saw Christian fast asleep. He looked so peaceful, Syed used to watch Christian sleep through the night. He missed those nights.

Syed gradually got up and slipped Amira onto the arm of the sofa. He walked towards the bathroom, and couldn't help but stop next to the bed. Christian was murmuring something in his sleep. Syed couldn't quite catch what he said but he definitely heard 'I love you', he smiled and replied quietly 'I love you too'. He bent over and gave him a little kiss on the lips; and then carried on towards the bathroom.

When he came out of the bathroom, he saw a figure sitting at the table. It was Roxy. Went she noticed Syed had walked back into the room she started to talk. 'So either this is a very weird dream, or I just heard you say to my sleeping best friend that you love him'

Syed just stood there in shock, what would he do.


	3. Chapter 3

'I don't know what you are talking about' Syed said finally

Roxy let out a small laugh, 'You can't trick me, I have been up for hours I know what I saw and heard' she stared intently at him. Syed stayed unmoved.

He tried again 'I don't know what you are talking about'

'Okay' replied Roxy 'lets see what Christian or even Amira say about this little **Fantasy of yours.' **

'**It's not a fantasy!' he shouted quietly.**

**Roxy smirked and dragged him over to the table, 'Explain' she stated.**

'**What's to explain, I love him' Roxy stared in shock 'and he loves me' he continued.**

'**Are you sure he loves you, are you sure this isn't just one sided?'**

'**NO this is one sided'**

'**But how can you be sure Christian is a charmer' she explain.**

'**I think him telling me is the biggest give away'**

**Roxy sighed, what was she going to do, 'Well if you two are so in love, why aren't you with him?'**

'**In a perfect world I would be, but things get in the way...' Syed drifted off.**

'**What kind of things?'**

'**Well my religion, my family and my community.'**

**Roxy groaned, 'You never know your family might accept you...'**

'**I doubt it'**

'**What do you mean?'**

'**My mum already knows'**

'**WHAT!! When did she find out?'**

'**On my wedding day'**

'**OMG!! What after the wedding?'**

'**No before'**

'**What and she let you carry on??' Roxy was getting confused.**

'**No, she made me'**

'**God, sorry'**

'**It is okay like I am one to speak'**

**One thing the two didn't realise or even know was that Amira was lying on the sofa eyes wide open, and she heard every word. **


	4. Chapter 4

It was the next morning and Christian woke up to the smell of tea being made. He turned his head towards the kitchen to see Roxy looking at him. Syed and Amira were still asleep.

'Hiya Dark horse' said Roxy, Christian look on with surprise. But said nothing, just got out of bed. 'What time is it?' he asked

'Just gone nine'

Christian nodded and turned the kettle. 'You better wake the _happy_ couple.' Roxy nodded, and when to wake them up but both were already up. 'Do either of you want a coffee?' Roxy asked but either replied. All Amira said was that she and Syed were leaving. Syed didn't fight but only obliged. After they had left Christian had settled at the table with a coffee and some toast. In the same place Syed had the night before when he and Roxy had been talking. Roxy sat next to him and started laughing. 'What are you laughing at?' enquired Christian.

'Oh nothing' she replied,

'Well it must be something'

'Okay' she started 'it just I never saw you as a loving type'

'What do you mean?' Christian was even more confused

'You and Syed'

Christian just laughed nervously, 'I have no idea what you are talking about'

It was Roxy's turn to laugh now 'I know Christian, I know about you and Syed are in love. He told me himself last night when I saw him tell you he loved you and kiss you on your lips'

'I thought I dreamt that kiss' he laughed. It was silent for a minuet of two, but it was broken by the sound of Christian's phone buzzing. He picked it up, it was Syed.

'Sy what's going on? Why did you tell Roxy? ... don't tell me to shut up ... oh my god why? ... How? ... Okay ... no I don't think it is for the best ... fine be like that ... Sorry ... Okay seeya' Christian put the phone down and collapsed on the sofa.

'Honey, what's wrong'

Christian turn to Roxy with tears in his eyes and said two simple words 'He's leaving'


	5. Chapter 5

It was silent all the way to back to their flat, but as soon as they entered Amira started screaming at Syed. She shouted 'how could you?', 'why?', 'when?', 'wasn't I enough?'

Syed just stood there looking confused. And when Amira stop raving he said, 'What are you talking about?' and then Amira went up to him and slapped him and stated 'Christian'. Then everything slipped into place.

'How do you know?'

'I heard you and Roxy last night' she cried 'I heard you saying how much you love him, and that you were forced into our marriage.'

'Sorry'

'Is that all you can say?'

'Well what more can I say? What are we going to do now?'

'Nothing.'

'What do you mean nothing?'

'No we are going to do one thing?'

'What's that?'

'Leave Walford'

'WHAT!!' he screamed 'HOW IS THAT GOING TO HELP?'

'Well these _feelings _will leave if you are away from _him_'

'I am gay Amira, he hasn't been the only one '

'I don't care, and if you don't I will out you to the whole of our community, you and _your family_ will be outcast' Syed stood there in shock, 'Now help me pack'

Syed nodded 'let me go to toilet' it was Amira turn to nod. When he entered the bathroom, he locked the door behind him, and pulled out his phone and dialled Christian. 'Hi ... Christian just shut up for one second ... I'm leaving ... Amira knows and she is making me ... She heard me and Roxy last night ... It's for the best ... Christian it is ... Christian please ... help me ... got to go bye.'

'SYED COME AND HELP WITH THE PACKING!' shouted Amira from the bedroom. Syed sighed

'I'm coming'


	6. Chapter 6

'What are you going to do, babe?' asked Roxy

'Nothing'

'WHAT? Do you mean?'

'Well what will it do? I go round and starts shouting the odds, only to have Syed stare blankly back at me, and then him tell Amira that I am a lair.'

'He might not, babe'

'I am going for a walk' Christian got up and went for the door.

'CHRIS...' Shouted Roxy but Christian was already out the door. Roxy sat on the sofa for a few minutes and then resolved to confront them herself. She picked up her keys and left the flat and headed for Amira and Syed's flat. She stood at the door and knocked, it was several minutes before it was answered. Syed stood there in shock, he was expecting someone else, and it was obvious.

'Where's Christian?'

'Gone for a walk' said Roxy as she pushed past him and climb up the stairs. As soon as she arrived at the top she was greeted by a fuming Amira. 'What you want?' she snapped 'Christian to scared to help us pack?' By this time Syed had join them at the top of the stairs.

'Yes he is scared, he is scared of you' turning to Syed 'he is scared that you will reject him again, claim no knowledge of what he says'

Syed new deep down she was right, Christian would have said that he loved him and Syed would have just stood there and deny all knowledge of what he said. And he couldn't have the last time he saw him, knowing he hated him.

'So, what are you going to do?' asked Roxy.

'I'm going to carry on packing and go with MY wife'

Roxy stood there speechless, 'I'm glad Christian didn't hear that, and I wonder what Christian ever saw in you' and then Roxy stomped out of the flat. But she did hear one last thing from Syed which Amira didn't 'He saw the real me.'

***

When she arrived back at Christian's flat he still wasn't there, she waited until dark but still no sign. She decided to go looking for him. As she left his flat she noticed Syed loading a taxi with suitcases. She shook her head in dismay and headed towards the Vic.

As she entered the Vic she scanned the room for him but no sign. She went up to the bar and asked Tracy if she had seen him, but no luck. Next she tried the cafe, and he was in there nursing a cold mug of coffee. She went to sit opposite him; he didn't look up straight away. Just carried on staring at the mug, when he finally spoke he said 'it is like looking at mirror' still staring at the mug 'cause that is what I am, a mug'

'No you aren't'

'Yes I am'

'No, look all you did was fall in love that's all' Christian looked up for the first time and smiled.

'I thought it was me who gave the pet talks'

Roxy laughed 'Now that's better. Now I'm gathering that you have been nursing that drink all day' Christian nodded 'In that case you are coming with me to the Vic, and having a good old moan about everything, okay?' again Christian nodded, no point in arguing. As they left the cafe, they saw Syed's taxi go by and longing Syed staring out the window. When he saw Christian a tiny tear came out of his eye. Christian shook his head and went into the Vic.

***

After seeing Christian with so much disappointment, he could continue like this. At the end of Bridge Street Syed shouted 'stop' at the driver.

'Syeed!! What are you doing?' shouted Amira,

'I am so sorry, I wish this could work I really do. But I love him too much'

Before Amira could say another word he was out the taxi and running down Bridge Street. He pushed open the doors of the Vic and spotted Christian at the other end of the bar, staring at a pint, with Roxy trying to cheer him up. It was only when he started to walk towards Christian, which he noticed that his mum and dad were sitting in the corner with Bushur, Jane and Ian were also standing at the bar. With a closer look almost the whole square was in the Vic. But it didn't matter, he couldn't stop now. Christian hadn't noticed Syed come into the Vic, he was still in a state of self-wallowing. Syed tapped on his back, Christian slowly turned around. And was surprised to see Syed, 'Sy what are you doing here?' A huge grin appeared across Syed's face.

'No Questions' and at that moment Syed leads towards Christian and kisses him on the lips.

'Wow' exclaimed Christian

A very loud 'What!' came from Masood. But Syed just grinned, he had got the man he wanted, he didn't care about anything else.

**What do you think? Should I continue or leave it at that? Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

'What do you think you are doing Syed?' shouted Masood.

'Showing the man I love, that I love him.' stated Syed. Christian was still standing there in shock. Zainab was still sitting down and looked like she about ready to blow. the whole of the pub was so silent you could hear a pin drop. Denise sat with her whole family, open mouthed. Everyone was nudging each other, it was Billy who broke the silence 'Good on you, mate.' Minty nuged him 'What?'

'Thanks' replied Syed

'SHUT UP!!!! SHUT UP!!!! SHUT UP!!!' Screamed Zainab, turning to Christian 'Stay away from him, you pervert!!'

Christian was so shocked he didn't reply. but Jane did.

'DON'T CALL MY BROTHER A PREVERT!!! YOU HAD EVERY OPPORTUNITY TO HELP SYED, BUT NOO YOU TURN A BLIND-EYE. AND FORCED HIM TO THROUGH WITH THE SHAM OF A MARRIGE!'

'YOU KNEW!' shouted Masood.

'YES OF COURSE I KNEW' replied Zainab.

'You knew?' this quiet voice came from the back of the pub, everyone turned to look and spooted Amira standing there with tears falling down her face. At this moment Roxy piped in with a very useful suggestion 'Would you like to take this upstairs, away from the crowd' Amira shook her head in agreement. Roxy escourted Christian, Syed, Zainab, Masood and Jane upstairs and into the living room. Roxy hushed her brother out of the living and left them in peace. 'What is she doing here?' referring to Jane.

'I am Christian's sister, and he needs someone on his side' she said firmly. Christian was standing at the window staring out of it. Zainab stared at him furiously and muttered 'Can you throw you self out the window'

'Excuse me!' Shouted Christian 'Do you think me throwing my self out the window, is going to make your son any less gay?!'

'Please don't say that!' Shouted Amira, who was collapsed on the sofa in tears 'Please just do me one thing, tell me thing when did it start?'

It was going to be a long night.


End file.
